petitsploderfandomcom-20200215-history
B Ball 2
B Ball 2 and Racket Frog Typhoon are a pair of platform Sploder games released on August 9, 2016. Like B Ball Plus and Sun Kenny in Petit's World, the games are tied together. B Ball 2 is a sequel to B Ball, while Racket Frog Typhoon is a sequel/spinoff of Racket Frog. Story B Ball 2 Ballistic and Puffie go on vacation in Wumbum. They meet Rolleye, who tells Ballistic to help clean up Racket Frog plushies. While Ballistic is off doing this, Rolleye kidnaps Puffie. Ballistic sees this and enlists the help of Melwater Guy. They storm into Rolleye's palace and defeat him, saving Puffie. Racket Frog Typhoon Rack goes off to clear his name when he finds out that someone has been pretending to be him and causing mischief all around Wumbum. After battling it out with Koopanman, Rack discovers that the true culprit is none other than his childhood rival. Gameplay *B Ball 2 features 9 levels, 6 of which are playable. You play as Ballistic, who rolls around like the ball he is and can't jump, much like in B Ball. Starting from Level 5, a second character is playable: Melwater Guy, who functions like a normal Petit Physics character. *Racket Frog Typhoon features 9 levels, 6 of which are playable. You play as Rack, functioning much like he did in Racket Frog. In Level 4, he is joined by Jingo, who works how he did in Jingo Legends, with a few minor alterations. Controls (B Ball 2) *Left/Right: Roll/Run *Up: Jump (Melwater Guy only) *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump (Melwater Guy only) Controls (Racket Frog Typhoon) *Left/Right: Run *Up: Jump *Left/Right+Up: Wall Jump *Space: Shoot staff (Level 4), Shoot blimp piece (Level 6), Shoot bomb (Level 8) On March 6, 2017, Rich3001k updated the games to remove or lessen the meme references in the games. This was known as the "Meme Purge". B Ball 2: *The Grand Knight cameo in level 2 was replaced with the actual Petit. This is the same as in the demo that was sent to NebulaDragon and Very Last Nerve, where Grand Knight's cameo was occupied by Petit. *P.A. "Henry" Xiph in Level 2 was kept because it actually made sense. Though "Henry" was changed to "William" to lessen similarities to the original T.J. "Henry" Yoshi. The name wasn't even said in the game anyway, so no edit was needed. *Sun Kenny in Level 3 was moved to Level 6 where Keemsphere was; Keemsphere was removed entirely. The text "Waahht is up!" was changed to "Waahht is up!... Did I say it right?" *"The "To Be Continued" arrow in Level 4 was changed to blue, to lessen similarities to the original from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. Also, the filter was changed to blue with a circular pattern. *Donald Trumpaemon's name was declared non-canon. He was changed to a simple unnamed politician. The name wasn't even said in the game anyways, so no edit was needed. Racket Frog Typhoon: *Louis in Level 2 was moved to Level 7 where Keemsphere was; Keemsphere was removed entirely. *Donald Trumpaemon (now an unnamed politician) was removed from Level 6. Items Spiral Block (BB2 only) *Blocks that contain items. Spiral and Door (BB2 only) *Touching a spiral will unlock a door. Breakable Door (BB2 only) *Doors that are breakable and have white outlines. Spikes *Tiles that can kill you. Bouncy Stair *Stairs that are bouncy. 1-Up (RFT only) *1-Ups that give you an extra life. Box *Boxes that contain items. Check Sign *Signs indicating the claiming of land. Key and Door *Touching a key will unlock a door. Help Sign *Signs that give tips on various aspects of the game. Crushable Crate *Crates with white outlines that are crushable. Spinning Stair (RFT only) *Stairs that spin. Breakable Stair *Stairs that are breakable. Door *Doors that lead to another level. Racket Frog Plushie *Plushies of Rack. Hieroglyphics (RFT only) *You must choose the correct ones to proceed. The guide will be immensely helpful. Laser Beam *Laser beams that can kill you. Stair *Tiles that aren't really important. Ice *Tiles that are sometimes bouncy. Cage *Cages where special characters are held captive. Bomb *Explosives that can kill you. Key and Spikes *Touching a key will remove spikes. Trivia *Racket Frog Typhoon is Rich3001k's first game to win a contest. It's also his first game to be part of Epic Game Drop on the Sploder Forums. It was featured on August 29, 2016. *NebulaDragon and Very Last Nerve, YouTubers and friends of SploderianRich, both asked to appear in the game. NebulaDragon appeared in the form of an enemy based off his profile picture. Very Last Nerve appeared as Riley, a character based off his Fallout 3 character. *Donald Trumpaemon is a parody of Donald Trump, while Keemsphere is a parody of Keemstar, obviously. As of March 6, 2017, Donald Trumpaemon is now an unnamed politician, while Keemsphere is scrapped entirely. *It was planned for the Melwaahhh-Melhog war to have been caused by Rack in Racket Frog Typhoon. In the final B Ball 2, the reason for the war is left unexplained. *Despite taking place first chronologically, Racket Frog Typhoon was made after B Ball 2. This is the same case with B Ball Plus and Sun Kenny in Petit's World. *Racket Frog Typhoon was originally envisioned as an overhead view game. This was changed before development even started, to better tie in with B Ball 2. *Rack was originally going to have a moped, or at least ride one in the title screen of Racket Frog Typhoon. The moped proved too difficult to sprite, and therefore, was left out. *The only new item introduced in these games is the Key and Spikes. *The level size of B Ball 2 is more proportional to usual Petit games than B Ball or B Ball Plus. On the other hand, Level 7 of Racket Frog Typhoon is smaller (bigger?), allowing for a more detailed level. *B Ball 2 was developed in the span of over a month. Racket Frog Typhoon was made in less than 2 weeks. *The reason the Spirals and Doors in Wumbum are now Keys and Doors was to distance Wumbum from Kudzu. This is also why the Morton and Platant hieroglyphs were changed to Melwaahhh and Melhog hieroglyphs. Category:Games